Rise of the Animorphs (Remake), Book 1, the Beginning
by Grimwar the Second
Summary: Please review. All credit and ideas that are not mine goes to original owners. Okay, this is going to be very different from the original book series, yet very similar. Not interested? What if there was an Ancient spirit that created them, not Elfangor? And what if that spirit decided to take away their humanity? (Rated for graphic depictions and language).
1. Prologue

Human, what do you think with that word? What the dictionary thinks of what the word human means is, consisting of people as reference to the human race or a sympathy or humanity toward your brethren. But what if you are not human? What if you are not a member of the human race and still act kind and sympathetic sincerely?

My point is, you don't have to be human to be evil, and you don't have to be an alien to always have morals. Yeah, I said alien, as in ET, extraterrestrial. They are as brutal and monstrous as they come. Yet they don't want to pile our corpses in mountain-like heaps for sport or out of hatred. They are so ravenous that nothing they take, no matter how great, will ever sate their hunger.

But they don't wish to consume us and have open warfare with us. Their anatomy has allowed them to invade worlds in a better way. By enslaving us from the inside literally and completely they crawl up your nose and seep into every nook and cranny in your brain and making you the world's largest puppet. We do not know what they call themselves, but due to their wretched, and selfish dreams, we simply call them the Controllers.

My name is Jaekora, King of the Animorph race. We were once human; our names were changed in order to protect the lives of whichever family we have left. We are in so great a peril that we had no choice. Either our humanity or our lives must be forsaken. But they move among you. They are monsters. They are everywhere which means anyone human is not safe. We have an ability that allows us to fight them. But we are very few in number, eight, but we are growing in number and strength.

In the beginning we were human children, nothing extraordinary. But the Ancestral Power rose from the ether and whisked us away when we were in great peril. That spirit created us so we could someday annihilate the Controllers by whichever means necessary, because they are a plague that is spreading world to world. And if the Earth falls, then the Controllers shall be so many that the Andalites shall be finished once and for all. So this world is where we fight. This planet is where they perish. This is where we win or die!

-You're not an innocent Marco, you're an Animorph-

Animorphs #2, the Visitor


	2. Innocence Remembered

Jake's P.O.V.

My life used to be pretty normal until one Friday night at the mall. I was there with Marco and James, Marco is short, has black hair that goes down to his neck with brown eyes, is Latin American and is short. He also is also a serious class clown, every joke he's got in his book, he'l try and dish out on you. James is taller than me. His skin so tan he won't get sunburn. Has long black curly hair, and extremely developed muscles. Then you notice those pure black eyes that just want to suck you into their endless depths. and has a deep voice that just sounds so much like the beautiful musical instrument you have ever heard. He also never uses contractions and is very intelligent.

We were going toward the bathroom when we heard someone scream over the sound of blowdryers in the bathroom "hold still!". Me and James exchanged a look and rushed in there "Hey, where are you going?" Marco said to find two kids strangling and beating to death some other kid with blue eyes and straggly blond hair. The kid saw us and said. "Flee, save yourselves!" But we were was on them both in an instant. The look on his face alone told me they were going to murder him. James looked three things. 1:determined, 2:big, and 3:out for blood. He was whaling on both of them with some unknown martial art in an instant. In two minutes he had both of them unconscious. I then said, "Are you okay?" The boy then got up coughing and looked at all of us. "Thanks guys, the name's Tobias, I'd like to go home through the construction site, wanna come with?" "Sure, why not." I said. That decision that seemed crazy and stupid right now would end up saving our lives.

We were exiting the bathroom when Tobias started talking. "You do realize that people here are eventually going to discover those two dudes unconscious in there, but-" We were walking over across the entrance of the gap when Tobias saw someone among the thinning crowd. Which was thinning because it was nearing closing time. Tobias must have known this person because he said with a relieved look on his face. "Julio" then Julio ran up to us knocking several people over, assumed a kung-fu stance and said. "Think of a number between 2 and 3, not including the numbers 2 or 3." Julio said with a serious look on his face. "2.5" Tobias replied. Me, Marco, and James exchanged a look and that was when Julio face-palmed himself and very sarcastically said. "Yes ******, the number I was thinking of was the equation 2 plus 5."

"Oh really?" Kelly butted in and appearing from nowhere. "Even if it's in a joking manner 'Julio' it's still wrong to cuss, you little troll!" julio looked offended and was probably about to say something when Cassie got between them and said. "Hey guys, cool down for a minute, it's not like we're at war." But it will be that way very soon "So where are you going?" Rachel, who was also with them said. "that doesn't look like the way you normally take to the exit."

Rachel is very pretty. Although I don't think of her that way since she is my cousin. She has blond hair and blue eyes and that very clean, very wholesome look. She's one of those people who always know the right clothes to wear and how to look like they walked just right out of covergirl magazine. Cassie, well, you could say I kind of like Cassie. Now don't expect some girl who totally outclasses Rachel in every way? No, Cassie is sort of the opposite. For one thing, Cassie is real short, black usually wears jeans or a plaid shirt, or something else real casual. She's black and wears her hair short most of the time, which I like. Cassie is more quieter than Rachel, more peaceful, like she understands everything on some mystical level.

Kelly is more like a really mad mother about other people being not vulgar. As you've seen and she's got radar ears and seriously tends to eavesdrop on conservation and when someone talks seriously inappropriately she gets into a mode you want her to get out of. And swearing in front of her is a nasty mistake that she'll make you regret. Recently she and James have been in a relationship but they are still seeing if this will work. She has freckles, large green eyes, a small nose, red hair with streaks of gray (Which she dyed).

To get home from the mall we could either go the long way around, which is the safe way. Or we could cut through the abandon construction site and hope there weren't any takers lurking around in there. My mom and Dad have sworn to ground me until I'm 20 if they ever found out that I've cut through the construction site. Sometimes I think about that one last moment. When we were still ordinary, normal, humans. Ignorant of what is really going on in the world around us. Now that is a memory. innocence remembered

Hey guys, any constructive criticism will be welcome, and I promise you all that I will make this story 'very' different yet with many similarities to the original series.

-"Two bucks. Girls are such idiots sometimes. I'd have done it for a dollar."- Marco. Animorphs, Book 14 The Unknown


	3. Arrival and pursuit

Jake's P.O.V.

As we crossed the road, Julio blankly said. "Hey guys, I have to show you something." "Something? Oh, now I remember you really have a charm for wonderful and magical secrets don't you?" Kelly said sarcastically. "No ma'am, the secret isn't wonderful or magical." Julio said rather sadly, with a hint of bitterness in his voice. "In my world, which is very dark and, dehumanizing, let us just say I have enemies." 'What's Julio talking about?' I thought 'We all have flames in our lifetimes.'

I thought as we entered the deserted construction site. It was a big area, surrounded on two sides by trees, with the highway separating it from the mall area. There's a broad open field between the construction site and the nearest houses. It's a very isolated place.

Originally it was supposed to be this new shopping center. Now, it was just all these half-finished buildings looking like a ghost town. There were huge piles of rusted steel beams; pyramids of giant concrete steel pipes; little mountains of dirt; deep pits that have filled up with black, muddy water; and a creaking, rusted construction crane that I had climbed once while Marco stayed down below and told me I was being an idiot.

It was a totally desolated place, full of shadows and sounds that made the hair on the back of your neck stand up. When Marco and I went there during the day, we always found all these beer cans and liquor bottles. Sometimes we found the ashes of little campfires back in in the hidden nooks and crannies of the buildings. So we knew people came there at night.

Tobias said. "Wait, Julio, aren't we supposed to go through with this slowly?" We all suddenly stopped at this point and looked at Julio and Tobias like they are crazy when Tobias said "wait". "what is the meaning of this Tobias?" James demanded looking a annoyed. If I had realized what Julio and Tobias's intention was that day, I would have fled for the hills.

"Wait, what are you talking about guys, what do you want?" Kelly said. And Julio responded, "To tell you a secret-" "But Julio!" Tobias interrupted, "they are not ready yet for-" "Not ready for what?! Spit it out already!" Rachel exploded, then Julio said. "Patience Rachel, all will be revealed soon enough." But James then cut to the chase. "Is whatever you plan on telling us now why those dudes in there where trying to kidnap you?" Tobias just smiled. Black eye and all "Yes and no. They were actually trying to kill me. And you should have done the same to the both of them" "And you're **** right he should have!" We all looked in shock at those same people who were Tobias earlier. armed with brass knuckles. "How did you manage to wake up from that?" said a very wide eyed Marco. "Shut the **** UP!" said an angry, beat up, and possibly insane thug. I then noticed a part soot smeared part white sphere rise from behind the hill they were on. All of us went wide eyed, and to make sure I wasn't seeing things I looked over at the others. All of them were completely dumbfounded except Julio and Tobias who were smiling slightly as if that thing rising behind the thugs is a good thing.


	4. They have come to destroy you

"Oh my God!" Cassie said with a look of horror on her face after the two thugs were vaporized. "Oh **** what are we going to do now?" Rachel said with a look of 'oh enter swear word of choice here' on her face. What's left of their clothes went up the sky and came down cinders! But the sphere did something I didn't expect. It spoke. (There is nothing to fear from me.) Everyone looked back and forth from each other to see if they've heard right. Everyone except Julio, who was looking with awestruck wonder at what had to be the telepathic drone.

And Tobias, who was smiling with all his heart and said. "We all knew that Andalite-kind existed, but everybody would either call us crazy or the Controllers would target us all for assassination! Which they nearly did!" The drone just hovered over to us. And what I thought was soot was actually tattoos of some sort and in some places was emitting a light so blue, it was almost white. The sphere had two caps at either side and in the center between them is where the greenish blue glowing eye lense is sticking out on a cylinder. The cylinder is about the size of James's fist. and the lense was about half of that size. "Tobias, how can you possibly know that these aliens existed if you have never seen them till today?" James said.

Julio then responded. "Oh, trust me my anti-contraction using friend. 1 they do exist, 2, I've seen them myself, and 3, THEY. ARE. ****** *******, ******** and, ***********! Julio said with a look of total disrespect, and total wrath in his eyes against whatever he's talking about. "Ugh, Julio we get your point, we don't need to hear you cuss in order to get your point across." "Kelly, stop." Tobias said with humanity in his voice. "He's hurting, he's hurting bad." "You can't be serious?" Marco said. Not being the most accepting person in the world. (My name was Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul, your tall shaggy haired friend is right, I was an Andalite but this conversation no longer matters.)

"Wait, was? Do you really mean?" Julio said with a sad look on his face (Yes, child, the fact that your're even seeing this drone talking and moving amongst you means that I am already dead.) The drone said. "No, you can't be dead, you're the first alien to arrive here on Earth!" I said. "Wait" James said. "If you are dead. Than why are you here? And how did you die?" (There are others, who came before our military expedition. different from you. Different from me as well.) "Different? how? And why did they kill you and your comrades?" His answer was simple, and I will remember it forever.

(They have come to destroy you)


	5. The Ancestral Power

**Sorry guys for such a short chapter and all, but would you please give me some names for a few new enemies my Animorphs will have to face? There will be NO Nartec. Guaranteed Make sure to enter your fanfic names so I can give you guys credit. Now Tomorrow I will be leaving you for quite sometime, how long I do not know. But please review. Hehehehehehehehe. And I also need names for my Animorph heroes because, well, look in the prologue. It explains it all. So can you PLEASE start reviewing? I won't start another chapter until You give me some names! And I would like you to draw the Ancestral Power too.**

* * *

_James's P.O.V._

It was strange, the way we all knew he was telling the truth. But like he said, he was dead, which means he has absolutely nothing to lose. But then again, the Drone did look rather den- "They have come to destroy us?" Marco said with question. Then I got an idea, but then it slipped away before I could capture it, and I was about to ask another question, one that is less personal. when Rachel demanded. "Wait, you mean they're already here on Earth?" I could have snapped at Rachel for interrupting me but I did not even speak. (Many are here, millions, tens of millions. located on the coastal areas and islands of the northern Pacific Ocean, and the Indian Ocean. Especially the Western United States, Southern Asia, the Arabian Peninsula, East Africa, and the North Pole.) "If they are so widespread." Marco said reasonably. "Then why hasn't anybody noticed them? I think someone would have mentioned it at school." Marco said sarcastically

"Than why do you approach us, Elfangor?" Kelly questioned the drone. "And how do we fight back against a power that has this much strength?" I replied "We are only eight, and I may be a splendid martial artist, but I cannot fight that good." (But you do not have to fight, you must warn your people!) "But Elfangor!" I cried about the sheer gravity, and impossibility of the responsibility he was trying to place on our shoulders! "It is like Tobias said. Everybody human would tell us to try on straight-jackets! And how can we, the _eight_ of us, fight _legions_! So widespread and-" I stopped rambling and calmed myself down. That's not how papa taught me to act. (Then all is lost.) The Drone said sadly. (But, there is someone you'll have to meet if you want a fighting chance. But you will have to agree to his terms in order to-)

* * *

_Julio's P.O.V._

I smiled, if I didn't know _who_ Elfangor was talking about. I would be like "Oh holy ****, what is that!" when he appears. I'm one of those people for whom, everything goes wrong, and when you can't possibly think it can't get any worse. It usually goes from plain unfortunate to outright tragic. Maybe that's why I'm a sailor mouth, and so angry lots of times. Because I have a lot of dead relatives, and friends who were being killed so fast, like, Christians during Roman Emperor Nero's reign. Then, it got personal. They killed the last person in all of existence who I had a connection with.

My Uncle Smith. He's the one who taught me how to hold, make, and shoot guns. The one who made my weapon, the Stapler Gun. The one who took me in after my parents were murdered. 60 years it took to craft and cultivate all his wisdom, all gone in one night like a forest after a river of lava consumes it. Like all living beasts and birds into an afterlife unknown, where he can only watch while our order's work in order to evade detection was destroyed. Then I met Tobias, he was so timid back then, look at him now. I remembered the first time I met him...

* * *

_Flashback_

_"What do you want, you total *****?" _I asked viciously to the straggly blond haired boy who approached me._ "I- I just came to say hi" "Why don't you reject me, like the others did?" "B-because I noticed that you were looking real lonely." _I got real angry, real quick. _"Then what _do _you want from me ***** Boy?! Why don't you kill me like they killed the others?" "Because I want to be your friend." _He said, but I knew what he really meant. And Controllers werealways horrible at math, so I asked_ "What is ten times ten?" "twenty." _he answered instantly._ "What's your name?" _he asked me getting close enough for me to... "_YAAAARRGH"_ the boy screamed as I stunned him, "_IN YOUR FACE! YOU ******* CONTROLLER! AINT NOBODY MESSIN WITH ME!_" He dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

I dragged him to my hideout and put a siphoning crown on him, where I drained the Controller of all its nutrient stores and starved it out. I was surprised about how little time it took for that Controller to emerge. About twelve hours. And when I did starve it out, the boy woke up, squashed it and smeared it all over the floor. _"Who are you?" _I asked him, being secretly glad that his mind was still intact after the Controller tried to ruin it. "Tobias, I'm Tobias, and I'm eternally in your debt Mr.?" I smiled, thinking he will make a very good man of our order. _"Julio, m-names Julio."_ I've taught him everything I knew, looked out for each other, and we've been friends ever since.

* * *

_Now_

"Fight the enemy" I finished. Everyone looked at me. "Well, what are we waiting for." Kelly said. "You 2 have some _serious_ explaining to do! Why do you know all this stuff?" "No need" Tobias said. "He's here." Then we all looked up at the most unbelievable thing I ever saw. Truthfully I will say this our eyes got so wide they should have popped out of our heads, and our mouths should have dropped to the floor. Yes, even mine and Tobias's. Because we _saw_ him! We only ever heard about him before! We were shocked because we saw the Ancestral Power.

**People may ask, why the flashback? Because I wanted there to be more to Julio than a sailor mouth boy with anger management issues. I wanted him to have a reason to be angry. And a reason why he is not angry all the time.**


End file.
